earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nairb
A Little Bit About Nairb Nairb is a celebrated General in the Alliance. He is sometimes called the guardian of nature since he raises 1 egg from Alexstrasza , and has set up in the Eastern Plaguelands and Outland to help life start again in these dead ares. He has 3 lion guardians, Fang (a golden lion), Nightslayer (a black lion), and White (a white lion). Nairb speaks many languages. He speaks Thalassian, Common, Gnomish, Darnassian, Orcish, Kalimag, and Kalimdoran. He is also trying to master Elven and Draenei (language) The story takes place from the day he was born to when he was around 100. Nairb's birth It was the 15th day of February on Azeroth. A lady in a carriage pulled by elven horses was moaning. Several ladies on hawkstriders and bodyguards were walking and riding around the carriage. Across the world, the 5 dragons awaited this day and prepared for it. This day was predicted thousands of years ago by a Kaldorei Prophet. His apprentice wrote this down, and sent a copy to each of the 4 dragonflights. Alexstrasza, Nozdormu, Malygos, Ysera and Neltharion. They flew towards Silvermoon and in a perfect circle around the city, shot off red, bronze, green, blue, and black fire. They landed in a small house close to the barracks. The red one left a shiny red egg with small gold bumps on the diameter. Then, they flew back to where they belong. A sage that was helping the birth of the child, knew exactly what was going on and when the child was born, he lifted him up and all across the world, every beast roared. Someone important was born... Living in Quel'Thalas Nairb was born in Quel'thalas. His father was a warrior/paladin, while his mother was a mage. He lived in a barracks with his father and his pets. His mother lived in Dalaran. Nairb was about 10 years old when we was apprenticed to Sylvanas Windrunner to become a Ranger. When he was around 12 or 13, Arthas attacked Quel'thalas. Arthas was just about to kill Nairb when Sylvanas distracted Arthas and he ran. She was killed, in the process. He fled with his only egg given to him to guard, and his father's Runeblades. His father become one of Arthas' Death Knights. Nairb had other family there. Varedis, his older brother, his cousin Malicia, and his other brother Kar'ganis, became an undead Scourge slave (for awhile). Captured by the Night Elves When he fled, he decided to try to reach his mother in Dalaran. Since he was a Ranger, he was pretty good at surviving in the wilderness. One day he was discovered by a group of Night Elves, they captured him seeing he was a Highbourne, shipping him by boat to Auberdine then Darnassus. He was put in prison under the palace in Darnassus. Tyrande and Malfurion, seeing he was a teenager, released him. He told them his story about Quel'thalas and the egg he was guarding. They let him stay in Darnassus till he once again was ready to head to Dalaran to find his mother. While there, he was able to harnass the power of a Moonwell and cure his and other High Elves' magic addiction. He now was ready to head to Dalaran, except now he was guarded by Sentinels the Night Elves' sent because they learned of the egg he was guarding. In Dalaran Finally Nairb got a break, he was able to make it to Dalaran and find his mother. Since his Ranger training was complete, he decided to dabble in wizardy (not to be confused with mage magic). Now not only could he tame beasts, shoot a bow and weild a sword, he could summon a water elemental, shoot fire balls, and chain lightning. He hardly ever uses his wizard powers and mostly uses it as a last resort. He also noticed the different array of beasts in the dungeons created by the Alchemists. Nairb became good friends with a gnome mage named Ibbert. They practiced magic together, and when Nairb left, he still spoke with Ibbert. Unlike most of the people there, he was kind to the creatures and eventually they didn't try to kill him. He decided to release some of the beasts back to the wild, but was severely punished (exiled) for that. Life in the Scarlet Monastery Nairb, who was now about 20-30 yrs old, decided to join the Scarlet Crusade and teach the Scarlet huntsmen to use a bow and tame the Scarlet hounds. He himself even tamed 3 of the hyenas. Unfortunately, the Scourge once again ruined his life and he again had to leave the Monastery. The egg hatches Some time after he left the Monastery, the dragon egg he was given to guard hatched. Nairb named the dragon Nairbstrasz, since he knew Red Dragon's names end in "strasz". When the dragon was about a year old, he left to find his own kin. The dragon gave him one of his fangs to remember him. Now Nairb was all alone. Since Nairbstrasz, he has cared for many dragons. He has been given the title "the Dragon Warder". Since Nairbstrasz he has learned Draconic to help him communicate with the dragons. Self Exile and payback Nairb decided he needed to take revenge. He left to live in Mulgore to hone his skills in survival. He eventually tamed the famous lion "The Rake" there, which he named Fang. Now, more powerful then ever, he decided to take his place in the Alliance. He went to Iron Forge then he made his way to Stormwind. While in Ironforge, he got on friendly terms with the Gnomeragan Exiles. He was presented with an Elementium-plated gun of great power. He also had the horn he was given by his dragon friend made into a dagger. While in Stormwind he, got purchased another Horse which he named Nightmane. He grew to be a great General in the Alliance. Now it was time for revenge. He traveled all the way to the Scarlet Monastery and killed as much undead as he could. He didnt care whether they were Forsaken or Scourge, he just killed them. Eventually he was able to rid all but the graveyard of undead. To Theramore When he left the Monastery he traveled to the inn in Southshore. He heard a group of sailors talking about Theramore and how they were getting rich transporting all the High Elves there. Nairb decided he should make his way to this place and bought passage onto the next ship headed for Theramore. While there, he became an honorary Marine, and a celebrated Marksman and gunman. One night in the Theramore inn, he heard talk from his friends about the High Elves from the Alliance Expedition. He decided to one day head through the Dark Portal and find the High Elves of the Alliance expedition. In the Alliance After Nairb's tour of duty was over, he moved back to Stormwind to find his old friend from Dalaran, Ibbs. He eventually found him and met his User:Airiph/Airiph and Ibbert's Grandfather. Longing to be fighting again, he joined the Royal Army of STormwind's small Ranger Corps where he eventually became a Colounel. When he found about Garithos and other anti-elf feelings and when most High Elves officially seceeded from the Alliance, he quit to become neutral. After this, he met the half-orc Francis Oathbinder and he told him about how the Horde was not an organization of primitive monsters (being a half-orc, he was part of the Alliance & Horde, but chose the latter). So he decided to fight for both, and since he recently started raising his orphaned half-elf cousin, he began to charge. Thus he became a mercenary. In Outland He traveled to Outland as a pilgrimage to see the great Allerian Stronghold. While there, he was made an honorary Farstrider. Also while there, he met a beautiful druid magi named Kalora. They agreed after he got back for exploring he would marry her. After that, he decided he would travel Outland, to find his brother Varedis. While traveling in Nagrand, he was ambushed my a Gronn. Since he was alone, he was easily knocked unconscious. The Gronn thinking he killed him, walkd off. That night he awoke to see he was healed, and in a camp. A red skinned orc was tending the fire. Nairb thinking he was taken prisoner, jumped up to attack this "thing". The orc addressed him Thalassian and told him he was a friend running from the Blood Elves and that his name was Rorthack. Nairb asked him if he had ever heard of a Blood Elf named Varedis and this caused the orc to gasp. He said he was a very powerful Illidari Demon Hunter, and that he was mad. Nairb knew this was his brother, since he had once told him when he met up with him in Dalaran, he would join Kael'thas' Crusade. He also knew he was going to confront, and turn him back into a High Elf. So Nairb asked this orc to help, and he agreed. Nairb rounded up some ogre & goblin mercenaries and Lost One slaves. Together they all headed to Shattrath City and with A'dal's blessing, headed for the "Black Temple". Together they all brutally fought the Illidari, and with Akama and Maive's help, subdued Varedis and put him into a portable cell. Akama and Maiev stayed to fight Illidan, while Nairb and Rorthack and their crew fled back to Shattrath. Nairb and Rorthack checked all of Shattrath's and Stormwind's Monastery. They found out they needed to create a new Sunwell to cure him. So they left Varedis in the Aldor's care, and set out to create the new Sunwell. But first, he made his way back to Allerian Stronghold and married Kalora. The Creation of the Company Nairb had some freinds all over the world. One was Airiph, who he met at Stormwind. He knew Ibbert, who even though he's a warlock, Nairb likes him. He knew Kurk, whom he met in Theramore prison camp. He knew Steddman Foster and Ryan Foster who he met growing up in Stormwind. He knew Ror, who he met in Outland. He also knew Kelan. He also obviously knew his wife, Kalora. With all these people (and more) united, he created an organization called the "Council". This was no "Council to save the world", it was a Mercenary group. Each person was a mercenary who works with Nairb. He originally started out being for the Alliance only, but now he'll work for the highest bidder. The Sunwell After much searching Nairb finally found all the ingredients, and led 300 High Elves to an island off southern/central Kalimdor. Together he created this new "Sunwell" and he purged his brother's body of all the Fel Magic. Varedis returned as a High once again. Now he can even practice Demon Hunter magic without becoming a Blood Elf. Now Nairb knew he must find his father and other brother. To Naxxramas Nairb had heard word that his cousin Felicia became a necromancer in Scholomance. He immediately rushed over there to try and bring her back from the side of necromancy. So he rounded up his 5 friends and they descended into the "Scholomance". There he met up with his old cousin. Convinced she didn't recognize him, he immdeiately began telling her who he was. Oh but she did. She even raised skeletons as a "welcoming commitee". Nairb knew there was nothing he could do to save her. He and his Council ascended upon her, and we she was terminated. While going through her robes, he found a letter adressed from Naxxramas. From his father... Nairb knew he must travel to this Necropolis and find his father. So he once again sattled up his Council and they headed for the frigid wastelands of Northrend. He immediately descended upon it, laying seige to it. However to make sure his father would survive, he rallied many Remnant Elves and Alliance soldiers to lay siege to this place. While in there, Nairb did find his father. He and his father had a remarkable conversation. It sounded somewhat like this. Nairb- "Dad? Is it you? We have to leave this place now!" Kath'ranis- "Oh but I can't son, I am bound to the Lich King. I had to make this sacrifice to save you and your family. I can never leave this place." Nairb- "No Father, I have assembled Paladins and shamans, they can exorcise you. You can be free, and come home." "Oh but he can't, and neither shall you!" This time it wasn't Kah'ranis or Nairb talking, it was Kel'Thuzad... At that Nairb lunged at Kel'Thuzad with his 2 runeblades. Kel'thuzad parried with his staff. The were locked in deadly comabt, in otherwards, only 1 will come out alive. Before this, Nairb and Kel'Thuzad agreed, if Nairb won, he could have his father's freedom, and they could leave unscathed. But if the necromancer won, everyone there would be property of the Scourge... forever... Both were very tired, and at the last minute. Airiph leaped up and exorcised Kel'Thuzad's weakened body, turning the necromancer, and Kath'ranis' boundage into nothingness. So the raid left Naxxrammas with the inhabitants at their tails and barely made it out alive. So to make sure the Lich King still didn't have a hold on his father, he plunged his weakened body into the Sunwell rejuvinating and freeing him. Now he, Varedis, and Kath'ranis could rest. The Silvermoon Remnant As it says above, Nairb is part of the Silvermoon Remnant. They are led by 7 elven lords. I made up some stuff that is not blizzard's version. User:Mr.X8/The Silvermoon Remnant Nairb; The True Story Nairb is just just the common version of his name spelled backwards which he uses to run away from his past. His true Elven name is Briân in Thalassian. You can read about his past in User:Mr.X8/The Chronicles of Briân; Part I, User:Mr.X8/The Chronicles of Briân; Part II, and User:Mr.X8/The Chronicles of Briân; Part III Appearance and Attitude Nairb is very different from his fellow High Elves. He has tan skin, brown hair the shade of the humans, feral godlen eyes, and usually has a stern look on his face, unlike the usual sneer or pout of his people. Nairb's favorite colors are red, black, and gold and wears them almost all the time. He looks very different from the Blood Elves so does not worry about being mistaken for one. Even if he looked like the average High Elf, he would still wear what he does and wouldn't care being mistaken for one. Nairb by nature is a paranoid, cynical, pesstimist. That is before he quit being an Alliance General. Before he was quite the opposite. Now that he is a mercenary, he somewhat out of neccessity became what he is now. The off chance he is happy (usually when he's alone in forests, with his pets, or his close Gnomish friends) he can always been seen with smile and all the worry lines on his face melt away. That is until he finds out some mercenary quit or died, the Scourge is around, or he lost money. Then he grows even more angry and has been compaired to a very, very annoyed lion. Attitude and opinion towards others The Alliance – “I will remain loyal to them, unless they turn on my people. I have forgiven on not sending help seeing they were fighting elsewhere, still kind of mad about it though." *The Horde– “The Horde is, well it's, it's coarse. I see while the Alliance builds lavish castles of stone, they are content with Fotresses made of rock and skins. They are a motly crew indeed with the noble ocs, cynical trolls, heroic tauren, insidious forsaken (who honestly creep the Hell out of me), and the snooty, magic/power hungry Blood Elves. Since they never purposely wronged me, I sometimes prefer them over the Alliance. However when I just want to enjoy a nice spice wine I can find in Stormwind, all I can find is mead mixed with boar's blood. So maybe I'm like my roots, of course that's not all the time..." *The Humans– “I have what you could say a "love hate" relationship with them. They have always been allies to my people, yet they are usually over-zealous, racist, snobs; well at least their nobles (which some could say about my people's nobles before the loss of the The Well). That's all I can really about them." *The Dwarves–“They're a strange diverse race the Dwarves are. The Ironforge ones are so abosrbed in discovering their past, they don't care about their future. I find quite annoying really. The Wildhammers I bound very well with, and the Dark Irons are very business-like and I appreciate that very much. I also hate their Cradle of Life very much." *The Gnomes–“I find them particularly funny. Some are a fun-loving, technologically obbsessed prankers which I find refreshing. Yet when I find myself fighting one of their rogues or warlocks, I am very much nervous. Since they brought me The best peice of hardware ever! ever, I appreciate it, but some of their others inventions are a little out there... All in all, they're alright, yet eccentric." *The Night Elves–“Ah the Night Elves. They are a very intriguing race. As a whole, they do not like my race, so why should I like most of them? However being raised by The Great Lady herself, I get along quite well with 45-55% of the whole Night Elf population. Now their men are great warriors and druid indeed, and their woman... I'll use this saying a man once said "Good enough to bed, but not to wed". If their nation ever found out about that, my skin would be nailed on the Darnassus Wall and my entrails feasted on by their great kitties. So all in all, I'm on very good terms with them, my people... Not so much." *The Draenei–“Now there's a very diverse race. Their "Lost Ones" are evil their "Broken Ones" are a mixed race, and the Draenei themselves are a noble pople. It was of course Farser Nobundo who told me that I was destined to be a shaman and helped me on my way. However, I don't know that much on them as of yet." *The Orcs–“These people are very diverse. The new Horde of Thrall I respect as fine opponents, yet I despise their "Old Horde", and all loyal to it. It was Thrall and Drek'thar who taught to finally master shamanism so I'll always be in debt to these people." *The Tauren– “These people are very similar to the orcs, yet they aren't as evil. As an Alliance General, I loved to eat the Tauren prisoners while my pets ate the fallen ones. I feel quite sorry know that I know the Tauren were not barbaric cow-men. Thankfully I was given a pardon by Cairne, and I always give a discount to Horde loyal Taurens, just incase I didn't eat anyone close to them..." *The Forsaken– “Scare the Hell out of me. I try to avoid them. Howver when I was on my Spiritual Journey I visited their capital to see if the rumors were true, the very teacher who taught me to be a Ranger was their leader. I saw her in that "throne room" of theirs. Her skin a sickly grey, her eyes hollow, her mood dark and brooding. That was the first time since I was 12 I openly wept. After seeing her like that, I vowed never to return there, I could never bear it..." *The Blood Elves–“I despise them. After the cousin I raised became a "half-blood elf", I became even more enraged. Since I'm a High Elf, this only fuels my hatred." *The Trolls–“Scare me. I avoid contact (and hate) with all species but the Darkspears. They confuse me since they use divine magics for evil purposes." Purification After the feelings of rage, hate, and resentment built in Nairb he started to slowly die. His shaman teacher sensing this, told him he much take part in a purifiaction ritual. To this, he sent him to Nagrand and speak to Mother Kashur. He did and she instructed him on how to do it. But something bad went wrong... The pure bad feelings once removed formed into Nairb's dark side. At this the evil at this time incorporeal and harmless, traveled Azeroth and found a recently slaughtered High Elf corpse that vaguely resembled Nairb. It possesed the dead body, bringing it back to life. But it corruped it and it became pale, lithe, and and the scar above Nairb's left eye instead formed on the new avatar's right eye. Telling the Scourge he wanted to join the organization. They taught him in the ways of the Death Knight, rogue, wizard, and warlock. He became powerful and killed his masters ten fled to Outland where this time he impersonated a Blood Elf and learn to learn to become a dark shaman, instructed by one of the Illidari's Dark shamans. 3 years later, he became just as powerful as Nairb. He now defected back to Azeroth and leads a small cult. He hopes one day to kill Nairb so he can be the one true "Leader".